Don't Take Rogue
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Rietro Songfic! An AU world with no powers, one shot. From the age of 8 to the age of 29, take a look at Pietro and Rogue's lives together! R


Author: Rahne Membrane

Rated: PG-13

Language: English

Genre: Romance/General

Song: Don't take the girl

Song by: Tim McGraw

What I own: The plot, and Crystal

What I don't own: X-Men Evolution, Tim McGraw, or 'Don't take the Girl'

Written on: August 1, 2004

'Song lyrics'

"The **BOLD**s are stressed."

"And this, as always, is normal talking."

Note: This **IS** a A/U! There are **NO** powers. They **ARE **humans, and Rogue's parents are alive. Also, Magneto is out of character.... Sorry, about that....

* * *

**__**

Don't Take Rogue

'Johnny's daddy,

Was takin' him fishin',

When he was eight years old,'

The silver haired eight year old, known as Pietro Maximoff, sat on the front porch waiting for his father. Every since his parents divorce, his father didn't have much time to spend with his son. So Pietro trying to be patient for his fathers sake.

Part of him wished that his twin sister, Wanda, would be able to come fishing with them, but she was at their mothers this weekend.

Eric Lensherr walked out onto the porch and gave his son a smile, before saying, "Just wait a few more minutes okay?"

Pietro didn't understand why they would need a few more minutes, everything was packed, and they were set to go. But nodded anyway. As long as they got to go, he'd be happy.

'A little girl came through the front gate,

Holdin' a fishin' pole,'

A little girl with auburn hair that had two unforgettable white streaks in the front, and deep emerald eyes, walked through the front gate. She held a fishing pole in one hand, while her other hand fiddled with the strap of her back pack.

Pietro recognized her. She was the new girl of Mississippi. She had just moved into the house across the street. He didn't know her well. The most he knew was that her mother had died, and she was staying with her father, and that she had a really weird accent.

Pietro looked up at his father, as if to ask if she was coming along too. He didn't want someone to come along and ruin him and his father's time together.

'His dad looked down and smiled,

Said, "We can't leave her behind,"'

Eric looked down at Pietro and smiled, "Her father has work today. She's not old enough to be alone. Be nice, okay?"

Pietro nodded weakly. Eric nudged him off the porch and towards the young southerner. Pietro stared at her for a moment, a frown coming onto his face. "You look like a sunk." He stated.

The girl glared at him angrily, "Least Ah don't look old, ya must worry lot's, ta make yer hair white." She shot back.

Pietro smirked. She reminded him of his sister. Maybe she wouldn't be that bad. He held out his free hand, "Pietro Maximoff."

The girl took it happily, "Call meh Rogue."

Eric smiled, maybe today would go well.

Later that night when they got back. Rogue was picked up by her father, Logan Howlett.

Pietro seemed slightly upset that she had left, "Do you think that Rogue could come over to play tomorrow, dad?"

'Son I know, you don't want her to go,

But someday you'll change your mind,'

Eric looked down at Pietro, "I thought that Evan was coming over tomorrow."

'And Johnny said,

"Take Jimmy Johnson,

Take Tommy Thomson,

Take my best friend Bo,'

"Yeah, well... Can she come over anyway, right dad?Please?!" Pietro begged.

'Take anybody you want to,

As long as she don't go,

Take any boy in the world,

Daddy please, don't take the girl,'

...........................

'Same old boy, same sweet girl,

Ten years down the road,'

Pietro and Rogue danced to the blasting music. They were underneath the stars in a field just outside of town, with their friends.

Wanda was sitting on her boyfriend, St. John's lap, while singing with the music. St. John was running his fingers through Wanda's now short hair, a little upset that she had cut her long ebony locks.

Kitty was taking a picture of Wanda and St. John, while her boyfriend Lance sat on his jeep's hood, watching his preppy brunette girlfriend.

"Pietro, Rogue, like, smile for the camera!" Kitty said.

'He held her tight,

And kissed her lips,'

Pietro pulled Rogue into a tight embrace, and placed his lips to hers, just as Kitty took the picture.

'In front of the picture shows,'

Kitty and Wanda blushed, as St. John and Lance chuckled.

-----

Rogue and Pietro walked through the mall. They had come here with the whole group, but had gotten spilt up. Not that they minded that much.

They walked towards the restrooms, in hopes that maybe they'd find someone from their group.

"AH!" Rogue yelped, as someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from Pietro's side. Next thing she knew, there was a gun at the side of her head.

'Stranger came and pulled a gun,

Grabbed her by the arm,'

Pietro froze, what should he do?! If he tried to grab her back, the man would shoot, and Rogue would be killed.

'Said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm,"'

"Give me your money, an' she won't get hurt." The man said, a evil glint in his eyes.

Pietro fumbled with his pockets, to get out his wallet, and anything else he might have worth anything.

'And Johnny said,

"Take my money,

Take my wallet,

Take my credit cards,

Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,

Here's the key to my car,

Mister give ya the world,

But please, don't take the girl,"'

He gave the man his wallet, and all the lose money in his pockets. He took off the watch his grandfather had given him two years ago, before he died.

The man took it all, and left. Leaving Rogue and Pietro both shaken up.

----

'Same old boy, same sweet girl,

Five years down the road,

There's gonna be a little one,'

Pietro stood in the emergency room, holding Rogue hand in his. Rogue griped his hand in a death grip, trying to transfer **some** of the pain she felt out of herself.

'And she says, "It's time to go,"'

"I can't do this!" She shouted, as another pain shot through her body.

"You can do this, come on, Marie." Pietro encouraged, her. She glared at him slightly for calling her by her real name, but quickly forgot as her felt the most painful thing she had ever felt. Pietro's free hand came up, and brushed some of her white bangs out of her face.

One of the nurses put her hand on Pietro's shoulder. He looked at her, and nodded. "I'll be right back, Marie." Pietro said, as the nurse led him out of the room. Rogue nodded weakly.

Once outside the room, the nurse told him that the doctor would be with him in a moment, and went back in.

After a second or two, the doctor came out. A sad look on his face.

'Doctor says, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave.

Cause his mama's faded fast,"'

"There's been a few problems." The doctor stated, apparently unsure as to how he should say this.

"Is it the baby?" Pietro asked worriedly.

"No. The baby'll be fine. But.... Marie, on the other hand." The doctor said sadly.

Pietro's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. She… no! She had to live. They'd been through so much…

'And Johnny hit his knees,'

After the baby was born. They put Rogue in intensive care. Rogue had passed out, afterwards, and had yet to wake up.

Pietro had held his daughter, they had taken her down to the nursery, and he now was sitting at his wife's bedside, his hands clasped together as he prayed.

'And there he prayed,

"Take the very breath that you gave me,

Take the heart from my chest,

I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,

Make this my last request,

Take me out of this world,

God please, don't take the girl"'

"Please god. Don't take her from me. I need her. Her daughter needs her. Please. Please! She's everything to me, please don't take her away." Pietro prayed, hoping that god would listen to him..... just this once. "I'll do **anything**, just **please** don't take her. Take me instead! Please."

-----

"Daddy! Daddy you in there?" Crystal asked, she blinked and shook her father lightly. The six year old stared at her father. "Daddy?"

Pietro opened his eyes, and looked at his daughter. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement as they sat in the doctors office. Pietro gave her smile, "Yeah, I'm here." He reassured her.

"We were startin' ta get a little worried about ya, sug'." Rogue stated from her place on the examination table, her shirt pulled up, so that the doctor check on the baby that was growing inside her.

"You know I'd never leave you two." Pietro stated. He leaned down to Crystal's ear and whispered, "You excited?"

"Yeah! I can't WAIT to have a little sister!" Crystal chirped cheerfully. A huge smile on her face.

"It might be a boy, you know, Crystal." Pietro stated, a smirk on his face.

"Don't say that! I want a sister!" Crystal whined. Rogue and Pietro laughed at this. Crystal frowned. "What's so funny?!"

Pietro pulled his daughter up into his lap, and gave Rogue smile. She returned it.

The doctor stood at Rogue's side and rubbed a piece of equipment over her stomach, so that he could try and get a picture of the baby in her.

After Crystal's birth, Rogue had spent two months in the hospital, but she lived. For once, God had let Pietro have a break.

After everything that had happened with Crystal's birth, Pietro had been doubtful about having another child, but Rogue had insisted, that Crystal needed a sibling.

Crystal was excited as could be with the thought of having a little sister. She had been talking about it since she found out. "This is going to be SO cool!"

The doctor pressed a button on the large machine. "There we go. It's going to be a girl." He stated, a smile coming onto his face.

"YAY! See, I told you, Daddy!" Crystal scowled him. Waving her small finger at him menacingly, or as menacingly as a six year old could get anyway.

Pietro let out a laugh, "Yeah, you did." Pietro looked back at Rogue, who had sat up, and smiling at him and Crystal. "Is this one going to look like a sunk too?" He asked smartly.

Rogue glared at him, "Maybe, maybe not. There's a possibility that she'll look like her hobby is worrying, like her father." Rogue replied.

Pietro smirked, "Hey, I have the right to worry! Especially after what you pulled with Crystal." Pietro said defensively.

Rogue laughed. She than beckoned for Crystal to come over. "Wanna see yer little sister?" She asked.

Crystal nodded vigorously. Rogue took the picture that the Doctor handed to her, and held down for Crystal to see. "This is her. So far, anyway."

Crystal stared at the picture for a moment. "Cool."

"What should we name her?" Rogue asked Crystal.

"Ummmm..... Hmmm.... Oh! Let's name her Ariel, like princess Ariel from Atlantis!" Crystal suggested. "Or, no! Luna! Like the cat from Sailor Moon! Or Artemis! Oh-oh! How about Diana!"

Pietro and Rogue both laughed and smiled at her. Rogue looked at him, a warm smile on her face.

'Johnny's daddy,

Was takin' him fishin',

When he was eight years old,'

Pietro returned the smile, happily. He had a beautiful wife, an extremely bright daughter, and another daughter well on the way, what more in life could he ask for?

**__**

The End

* * *

I hope that everyone likes it, it just kinda hit me, and I had to get it down before it drove me insane! 

If anyone notices that the lyrics are wrong, let me know, kay? I may have messed up, and if I did, I wanna fix it.

Well..... Ummm...R&R?

-Rahne Membrane


End file.
